It's All Coming Back To Me
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope sees something she shouldn't have, add to that she has a car accident and can't remember what happened, with her life in danger and her memory gone will she fall in love with the man that tried to kill her or will her love for her hotstuff resurface with a little help from Derek?
1. Chapter 1

It's All Coming Back To Me-Ch 1

Derek Morgan and the rest of her team was sitting by her bedside and had been since she was brought in to the hospital 3 days earlier, Penelope Garcia was involved in a car accident and still hadn't regained consciousness. Derek took his hand in hers and said, "please come back to us sweetness, I know you're tired but hang on to my voice and come back to us".

JJ wiped the hair out of her friends eyes and said, "Henry is making you a get well soon card Garcie, he loves and misses you so much", Emily said, "Jack misses his favorite aunt to, you've got to wake up PG". Reid said, "Garcia you're like a sister to me and you know that I'm not good with people leaving me so please don't go".

Hotch said, "Garcia, Penelope you have to wake up, we need you", Dave said, "that's right kitten we need you and I'll make you a deal, you wake up and smile at me and I'll fix you the best dinner you've ever had in your life". Fran smiled and said, "I know you're a fighter honey so you need to take all of your strength and fight your way back to us.

When Penelope was brought into the hospital she had cuts and scratches from the broken glass and she had a huge knot on her head, they wouldn't know the full extent of the damage done until she woke up. Her doctor Tad Denning was currently waiting on results of her latest MRI, their had to be a reason she wasn't waking up but right now they weren't sure what it was.

Their attention was momentarily pulled from their friend when the doctor walked into the room, Derek said, "did you get the results of her MRI back"?, he said, "I did". Reid said, "and what did you find"?, Tad said, "here let me show you" and they followed him over as he hung up the films from her MRI.

Reid said, "I see it" as he pointed to the place on the picture, Derek said, "what is that pretty boy"?, Reid said, "it looks like Penelope has a concussion, a pretty severe one at that". Tad said, "very true Doctor Reid and the pressure on the nerve is what's causing her to stay unconscious", Derek said, "what can we do"?, the doctor opened his mouth to speak and that's when Penelopes heart monitor started going crazy and she started shaking.

Tad said, "Dilantin 50mg IV stat", a nurse ran into the room a few seconds later and handed the doctor the syringe, the team watched as the medication was inserted into the IV port. It didn't take long before the seizure subsided and her vitals went back to normal, Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "is she going to be alright"?, Tad said, "we won't know for sure the extent of her head injury until she wakes up".

Fran said, "her body just needs time to heal, when it's ready she'll wake up", Tad nodded his head and said, "that she will Fran", Derek said, "how long are we talking about, she's already been out 3 days"?, Tad said, "it could be a few minutes to a few days to a month, it's all up to her at this point". Derek returned to his seat by her bedside and took her hand in his.

A couple of hours later Dave looked at his family and said, "why don't we go grab something to eat"?, Derek said, "I'm not hungry, you guys go", Fran said, "we'll bring you something back". Derek nodded his head and said, "okay momma, I just don't want to leave her here alone, I don't want her to wake up and nobody be here", Fran hugged her son and said, "I understand baby boy".

He smiled and said, "I can't lose her momma, not now, not ever, she's my best friend", Fran said, "I know honey, I know", she then winked knowing that she was a lot more than only his best friend. It wasn't long before she started moaning and trying to move, he said, "take it easy sweetness", her eyes opened and she said, "w w where am I"?, he said, "you're at the hospital, you were in a car accident a few days ago".

Penelope said, "a few days ago", she then grabbed her head and said, "it feels like I've been hit with a ball bat", he said, "I'm sorry that you're in pain", she said, "are you my doctor"?, he said, "no honey, it's me, it's Derek". She looked at him and said, "Derek"?, he said, "yeah baby girl, it's me", she laid there just looking at him for a few minutes before she said, "I'm sorry I've never seen you before in my life".

His heart sank because it was then that he knew more damage had been done than they thought


	2. Chapter 2

It's All Coming Back To Me-Ch 2

Derek pushed the call button and the nurse said, "can I help you"?, Derek said, "it's Penelope, she's awake", the nurse said, "the doctor is on his way right now". When the doctor walked in he smiled and said, "Penelope my name is Dr. Tad Denning", she smiled up at him and he said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "my head is killing me".

He said, "that's to be expected with your head injury", she said, "h h head injury"?, he said, "yes, didn't Derek explain that to you"?, Derek said, "doc she doesn't remember me". Tad said, "does he look familiar at all to you"?, she looked at him and said, "sorry no, no he doesn't", Derek pulled out his cell and sent a text and a few minutes later the team walked in with smiles on their faces.

Penelope looked at them and said, "do I know you"?, Reid said, "amnesia"?, Tad said, "afraid so", Penelope said, "do I know these people"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes, these are your best friends and your teammates". She said, "teammates, what do we do"?, Reid stepped forward and said, "we're all profilers with the FBI, the BAU to be exact".

She said, "me to"?, he said, "no, you're the best data analyst I've ever seen in my life", she smiled and said, "really"?, he said, "yes really", he said, "and this is my wife Jennifer but everybody calls her JJ". He then pointed at Hotch and said, "and this is our boss and friend Aaron Hotch Hotchner and his wife Emily", everybody smiled at their nervous friend.

He then pointed to Dave and said, "and this is David Rossi and his wife Fran and the man beside you is Derek Morgan, your best friend", she said, "I'm sorry but I truly don't remember you". Reid said, "don't worry that's common for head injuries", she said, "it is"?, him and Tad nodded their heads and said, "it is" in unison as they stood there trying to reassure Penelope.

Tad said, "well now that you're awake we'll run another scan and see how things are looking", Penelope said, "how long will it be before I get my memory back"?, the doctor said, "it could be a few minutes to a few days to a few months". She sadly said, "or never, right"?, he said, "let's not think that way, right now let's try to stay positive, okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay".

She laid there resting with her eyes closed and she could feel somebody staring at her and sure enough when she opened her eyes she saw the one that everybody was calling Derek was indeed staring at her. Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "how long have we been best friends"?, Derek grinned at her and said, "for almost 10 years".

Her heart started racing and she said, "are you sure that we're only friends"?, he opened his mouth to tell her that he had been in love with her for years and Tad came in and said, "alright Penelope are you ready for your MRI"?, she said, "as ready as I'll ever be". He looked around and said, "it will only take a few minutes and then we'll bring her right back here".

Derek watched heartbrokenly as his best friend was wheeled out of the room, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see his mom standing there, she said, "just give it some time honey". Derek said, "it feels like I'm losing her again momma", Fran said, "her memory will come back in time", Derek said, "I hope so because I'm not giving up on her, on us, not again".

Hotch walked into the room and said, "that was the officer that is handling Penelopes accident", Reid said, "and what did he say"?, Hotch said, "according to witness testimony somebody purposely ran her off the road". Derek said, "who would want to hurt my baby girl"?, Hotch said, "that's a good question, I'm going to call Kevin and see if he can look up the survelience footage and see what he can find out".

Derek said, "I'm going to stay here, I don't want her to be alone", Fran said, "she's going to be fine", Derek said, "I know momma it's just", Fran put her hand on his and said, "I know honey, I know". Meanwhile across town a man slams his hand down on a table and said ,"how is she still alive, she saw something that she wasn't meant to see and now she's got to die".

Another man said, "don't worry sir we have Tad working on it right now", the man smiled and said, "well then she's definitely in good hands" and then both men laughed wickedly.


	3. Chapter 3

It's All Coming Back To Me-Ch 3

After Penelope got back into her room from her test she sighed as she looked around and saw an empty room, Derek had stepped into her bathroom for a minute. She was laying there looking out the window when Tad walked into the room, he said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "tired and my head hurts but I'm okay".

Tad said, "I know how bad hospital food is sooooooooo" and he pulled a bag out from behind his back and said, "I brought us dinner", she smiled and said, "really"?, he said, "yes really". He pulled her table over and started putting the food out for the two of them, Derek had pushed the door open a little and watched as Tad and Penelope started eating their food.

His heart was breaking because he watched her smiling and talking to Tad like she'd known him forever, he wanted to slip out but he knew that he'd need to stay there until they were through eating. After what seemed like hours Tad cleaned up their mess and said, "well I'm going to go and let you get some rest".

Derek grinned hoping that he'd go ahead and go but what really hurt him and made him mad was he watched as Tad leaned over and gently kissed Penelope on the lips. She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "that was nice", he grinned and said, "I thought so to" and he leaned down and kissed her again.

This time when they pulled apart he said, "I'm going to go and check on your test results", she smiled and said, "so you're coming back, right"?, he said, "of course, you're my favorite patient". She laughed and said, "see you soon Tad", he winked at her and said, "that you will beautiful, that you will".

She watched as he turned around and walked out of the room, she then laid her head back and closed her eyes, Derek took this time to slip out of the room. He blew out a deep breath and balled his hands into fists and said, "you love her, just take things slow with her, give her time for her memory to come back".

He the stepped inside and she smiled and said, "hi Derek", he said, "hi bab, Penelope, how are you feeling"?, she said, "good, tired and my head hurts but I'm good". He sat down beside her and said, "that's good I'm glad", Penelope said, "what are you still doing here"?, he said, "I'm not leaving my favorite girl alone in a hospital, I know how much you hate them".

Penelope grinned and said, "not so much this time", Derek thought, "I bet", he then sat down beside her bed and said, "I thought that I would sit and talk to you about your life, who knows maybe it will help". She said, "I'd like that", he sighed and said, "alright well" and then they spent the next little bit laughing and talking.

They were still talking when Tad came up the hall, he heard them laughing and knew that Derek was going to be trouble, he knew that he'd have to work on Penelope and work fast before her memory came back. He took a deep breath and walked into her room and said, "okay beaut, oh hi Derek, I didn't know you were here".

Derek said, "I thought that I'd talk to Penelope and tell her about her life, maybe that'll help her", Tad nodded his head and said, "it might, it might", he then looked at her and said, "the results of your MRI are normal, the swelling from earlier is almost gone". Derek smiled and said, "my girl has always been a fast healer" causing Penelope to smile.

Tad said, "well I want to keep you for a couple of days for observation just to make sure that everything is okay and then I'll release you", she grinned up at him and said, 'thanks Tad". He reached down and squeezed her hand and said, "any time beautiful", he turned around and headed out of the room but turned around and said, "when you get out of here how about I take you out for dinner"?, she said, "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot".

Derek sat there watching her look up at Tad with love in her eyes and he knew that he'd have to work fast if he didn't want to lose her forever


	4. Chapter 4

It's All Coming Back To Me-Ch 4

The next couple of days flew by and Derek rarely left Penelopes side, much to the hatred of Tad who was doing everything he could to sweep her off of her feet. Tad walked into her room and said, "are you ready to get out of here beautiful"?, she sighed and said, "yesssss, I sooo hate hospitals", Derek walked into the room and said, "see, told ya" causing her to laugh and say, "that you did hotstuff, that you did".

Tad said, "hotstuff"?, she said, "according to Derek that's one of the nicknames I have for him", Derek nodded his head and said, "sure is, some of the others are angelfish, sugar, sugar shack, chocolate Adonis, chocola" and Tad said, "alright, I get the picture". Derek smiled and said, "I know that the two of you are going out tonight sooo baby girl how about tomorrow I come over and bring Clooney, he's really been missing you"?, she said, "yes please, I'd love that Derek".

He said, "sure thing goddess", Tad rolled his eyes and said, "well if you're ready we'll go", she hugged Derek and said, "thank you", he said, "for what baby"?, she said, "for staying by my side, hospitals can be scarey places". He kissed her cheek and said, "of course, I love you and I'd do anything I could to help you".

Tad said, "alright missy time to get into this chair", Derek said, "JJ and Henry are going to be waiting on you at your place later tonight, Henry has really missed his fairy God mother". Penelope sighed and said, "I can hardly wait", Tad said, "later Derek", Derek said, "yeah man, later" as he turned around and walked out of the room.

Penelope sensing that something was wrong with Tad said, "are you mad at me"?, he said, "no, not at all it's just all these nicknames between my girl and another man was starting to get to me". Penelope said, "your girl"?, he said, "yes my girl", he then leaned over and kissed her lips gently and said, "let's get you out of here", she rubbed her hands and said, "I'm all yours", he grinned and thought, "that you are and soon you'll be dead" as he pushed her wheelchair out into the hall and down toward the elevator.

Derek was sitting out in the parking lot watching Tad and his baby girl, he didn't know what it was but something about him was off, he watched as Tad helped her out of the wheelchair and into his car. He then pushed the wheelchair back inside and joined her in the car, as they pulled away from the curb Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "tomorrow Morgan, tomorrow" as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed back toward his house.

In the car Tad said, "I made reservations for us at Leonards", she said, "sounds nice", Tad said, "ohhh it is beautiful, it is" as they turned off onto the side street that lead to the restaurant. When they pulled up in front he got out and walked around to her side of the car and opened the door, she smiled as she slid her hand in his and got out of the car.

As they walked through the front door the waitress smiled and said, "Tadddd" as she hugged him, he said, "hi Celeste", she said, "and who is this beautiful lady"?, Tad said, "this woman is very special, this is Penelope". Celeste said, "nice to meet you Penelope", Penelope said, "nice to meet you to Celeste" as she then led them to their table.

They placed their order for their food and then Tad said, "would you like to dance while we wait"?, she said, "I don't know", he stood up and said, "ohhhh come on, you might like it". She smiled and said, "okay" and she stood up and he led her to the center of the floor where he pulled her gently into his arms, she looked him in the eyes and said, "this is nice".

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "I couldn't agree more", as they danced across the floor he was making mental notes, "3 ways to get Penelope, 1. scare her, 2. love her and 3. kill her.


	5. Chapter 5

It's All Coming Back To Me-Ch 5

Penelope sighed as she laid her head down on Tads shoulder, she was really enjoying her evening, she loved spending time with Tad and he really seemed to care about her. She looked up at him and he leaned down and gently kissed her lips, she lowly moaned as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

He needed to be careful because he could easily fall in love with her, as they pulled apart he smiled and said, "you're beautiful", she blushed and said, "thank you". He then glanced over and saw Celeste bringing their food over and he said, "I know you're starving so how about we head over to the table"?, she nodded her head and said, "sounds good".

As they ate their lunch he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she was beautiful, smart, kind, loving and again he warned himself, "be careful Tad because you could easily fall in love with this woman". He took a sip of his wine and said, "sooo how are things going with your memory are your talks with Derek and your team helping"?, she said, "no memory flashes or anything yet but it feels good to be with people that know me".

He nodded his head and said, "I bet it is", they then sat and laughed and talked while they ate their lunch and when they were finished he noticed her yawning. He said, "alright missy it's time to get you back to you place so you can get some rest", she nodded her head and said, "I didn't realize how much that hospital stay took out of me".

Tad stood up and paid for their food and the put his hand on the small of her back as they headed back out the door, when they got in the car and pulled away from the curb he said, "and JJ's coming over and bringing Henry so I'll know you're in good hands". She smiled and then turned her head and looked at the scenery as it passed by.

When they pulled up in front of her apartment he got out and walked her to her door, from the hall they could hear Henry cackling and he touched her cheek and said, "have fun". She said, "thanks for lunch, it was wonderful", he said, "no need to thank me, I loved spending time with my girl", she grinned and said, "I liked it to".

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and kissed her lips gently at first and then he deepened the kiss and his hands slid down her body and rested right above her butt. Penelope felt her heart racing, she loved his lips on hers but something told her that he wasn't the man she wanted, something told her that she wanted her best friend Derek Morgan.

As they pulled apart he said, "can I call you tomorrow"?, she said, "please do", he kissed her lips gently again and said, "later beautiful", she waved and said, "later" as she watched him walk away. She then opened her door and stepped inside to the smiling face of JJ who said, "sounded like you had a nice time with Tad".

Penelope said, "I did", Henry wrapped his arms around her legs and said, "I wub you", Penelope smiled down at the little boy and said, "I love you to little man". Henry giggled and ran across the room, JJ said, "soooo Garcie", Penelope said, "soooo Jayje", JJ said, "you just called me Jayje", Penelope said, "I did, ohhhh that's wonderful" as the two friends hugged.

Penelope grinned and wondered if this was the first step to getting her memories back for good


	6. Chapter 6

It's All Coming Back To Me-Ch 6

The next morning Penelope woke up with a smile on her face, she had remembered a nickname without being prompted or told about it before hand and she couldn't wait to tell Derek. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost time for Derek so she jumped up and grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

A few minutes later she walked out of her bathroom ready for company, she walked into her kitchen and fixed some coffee and was halfway through her first cup when she had a knock at her door. She peeped through the slot in the door and grinned as she opened the door, Derek said, "morning baby girl".

She threw her arms around him and said, "guess what Derek, guess what"?, he said, "what baby, what"?, she said, "last night when JJ was here I remembered a nicknamed, I called her Jayje". He picked her up and whirled her around and said, "that's great news baby", as he put her down their lips almost touched.

Their hearts were racing and he said, "I'm so sor" and she leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss, she pulled away and said, "that was, that was". He caressed her cheek and said, "amazing is what that was", she felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest and fly across the room.

Clooney barked and Derek said, "hang on buddy", Penelope said, "hey Clooney", he wagged his tail and barked and she said, "I missed you to boy" and he wagged his tail and barked again. She shut the door and said, "Derek can I ask you something"?, he said, "you can ask me anything sweetness".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "every time I'm around you my heart races, when you touch me my heart races, when you kissed me my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest and fly across the room". He grinned and said, "my heart feels the same way baby girl", she said, "when you touch me I feel like I'm on fire".

He cupped her face and said, "let me see if I can put that fire out" as he claimed her lips with his, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close, she then moaned against his lips as he deepened the kiss. Derek was quickly becoming painfully hard, he wanted her ohhhh how he wanted her and from the way she was kissing him she wanted him to.

She said, "I want you Derek", he said, "I want you to, you have no idea how much I want you", she smiled at him and said, "show me hotstuff", he grinned at her and said, "you called me hotstuff". She said, "it's starting to come back to me" as she claimed his lips in a fiery kiss, he then picked her up and carried her through the beaded curtain that lead to her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter contains sexual content

It's All Coming Back To Me-Ch 7

When they stopped beside her bed he gently placed her down and pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately, the more he kissed her the more he wanted to. They tugged off each others clothes and feel back against her bed kissing and touching, each kiss becoming more passionate then the one before.

Across town Tad smiles as he picks up his cell, he dials her number and after a few rings it goes to voice mail, he says, "hey beautiful it's me, I was just calling to check on you". As he was leaving the message he was trying to think of things to say that would get her to call him back later so he said, "I was hoping that we maybe you could come over to my place for dinner tonight, we could talk and get to know each other a little better".

When he thought he'd finally left enough he said, "hope to hear from you later beautiful" and then he ended the call, he then tossed his cell down on the bed beside him and said, "what are you doing Penelope, why didn't you answer my call"?, he then said, "Derek, I bet she's with Derek already", he sighed and said, "if he's going to be a problem maybe I need to eliminate him".

At Penelopes Derek lined himself up at her entrance and then looked her lovingly in the eyes and said, "are you sure about this baby girl because once we do this I can't walk away from you, I can't lose you". She touched his cheek and said, "I'm sure Derek, I want you, I'm on fire for you", he growled as he claimed her lips with his.

She moaned against his lips as he slid inside her, Penelope felt full, amazingly full, so full that it almost hurt, once he was fully inside her he stilled allowing her to adjust to his girth. When she was ready to continue she wiggled her hips thus starting the slow dance of sliding in and out of her.

He wanted to take his time and love her the way she deserved but the way she was touching him was urging him to go faster, she wrapped her legs around him and moaned his name. Derek kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck where he whispered, "I love you baby girl, I love you" before he started kissing, sucking and biting at her creamy skin.

Penelope raked her nails up and down his back, she needed more of him, she needed him more than she needed anything else, as he claimed her she closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of their connection. As Derek slid in and out of her he knew that with her is where he always wanted to be and with her was where he belonged.

Each gentle touch, each passionate kiss, everything brought the lovers closer and closer to release, Penelope was feeling such pleasure, more pleasure than she ever thought possible. Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her starting to tighten up around her and a few hard deep thrusts later he exploded inside her.

She held on to him for dear life as he filled her with his seed, she wanted this forever, she wanted him forever, he then kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you" before collapsing breathlessly beside her on the bed, She quickly rolled over onto her side and laid her arm across his body and said, "I love you Derek".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "are you alright", she looked up at him and said, "I'm better than alright, I'm perfect"', he smiled at her and she said, "I know that right now I can't remember you but I know that you're here" as she put her hand in her heart. Derek kissed the end of her nose and said, "I've been in love with you for years and now that I've got you I'm never giving you up, never giving us up".

She touched his cheek and said, "I don't want you to", she kissed his lips gently, he rolled her back over onto her back and slid back inside her thus starting the second round of passionate lovemaking. As they moved as one their only thoughts were of each other, the outside world and everybody in it was at this point forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8

It's All Coming Back To Me-Ch 8

Penelope woke up to an empty bed, she wondered if making love to Derek was a dream, a wonderful dream, she stretched in the bed and smiled at her soreness. As memories of her interlude with Derek filled her mind she touched her neck and she could still feel his lips on her skin, kissing, biting, sucking.

She was pulled back to reality when she heard Derek say, "morning baby girl", she raised up and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he handed her a cup of coffee and laughed. She took a sip and said, "what's so funny"?, he said, "it's just you use to always say that to me when you'd come to work that's all".

Penelope said, "Derek about what happened", his heart sank, was she sorry about what happened, did she regret making love to him, had he pushed her to fast for something she wasn't ready for". She put her hand on his and said, "it was amazing", he smiled and said, "you have no idea how long I've dreamed of making love to you".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "considering how we moved together I'd say I've wanted the same thing for as long as you have", Derek said, "I didn't push you into something that you're not ready for did I"?, she shook her head and said, "no my love, I could tell that we were connected the second I laid my eyes on you".

Derek said, "when I found out you'd been hurt it was like, it was like my heart stopped", she put her hand on his and said, "I'm okay Derek", he said, "I know you are now but" and before he could finish his thought their was a knock at the door. Penelope got up and slipped her housecoat on and headed through the house to see who was at the door.

She peeped through the hold in the door and said, "ohhhh it's Tad", she then opened the door and smiled as he said, "morning beautiful, how are you feeling"?, she said, "good, good, how about you"?, he said, "I'm good" as he stepped inside her apartment. Tad said, "I called you but it went straight to voicemail sooooooo I thought I'd come and check on you".

Penelope said, "I'm good, Derek and I were" and it was then that Derek came out of her bedroom putting his shirt on saying, "who was at the door ba" and then he looked and saw Tad standing there. Tad said, "I guess I should say I'm sorry for interrupting your tryst and go', Penelope said, "I'm sorry Tad".

Tad said, "I thought we were building a relationship Penelope", she said, "Tad you're an amazing man it's just", Derek then stepped up and wrapped his arm around her and said, "we've been in love for a long time it's just it took her getting hurt before we could admit it to each other Tad", Tad nodded his head and said, "I get it, the heart wants what the heart wants".

Penelope said, "I didn't want to hurt you it's just the connection between me and Derek it's well it's undeniable", Tad said, "so you've gotten your memories back then"?, she said, "flashes here and there, I can remember nicknames". He laughed and said, "so you fall into his bed because you remembered a nickname"?, she said, "no, it's not like that".

He put his hands on his hips and said, "tell me Penelope, how is it because last night you were alllll into me and now this morning here you are hopping into bed with a man that you don't remember". Penelope said, "Tad listen to me", he said, "go ahead I'm listening", Penelope said, "like I said the connection between me and Derek is undeniable, I'm the one that started this, every time Derek touched me, looked at me, everything it was like I was on fire for him and that wouldn't happen if I didn't love him".

Tad nodded his head and said, "your a big girl Penelope and if you want to be with Derek that's fine with me", they then watched as he turned around and headed out the door, slamming it behind him. Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "I didn't want to hurt him", Derek hugged her tight and said, "I know sweetness, I know".

Their attention was the pulled to Clooney who was now standing at their feet wagging his tail, Penelope said, "how about after lunch we go to the park, would you like that boy"?, Clooney barked and Derek said, "looks like he's liking that idea sweetness". He kisses her lips gently and then heads into the kitchen to fix his girl some food.

Meanwhile in his car Tad says, "well check two off of that list, tried to scare her off and that didn't work, tried to love her but thanks to Derek that didn't work either". He sighed and said, "so now comes the third and final step, I'm gonna have to kill her", he looked up at her living room window and said, "just so you know it didn't have to be that way Penelope, I could have made you happy now you and your hotstuff are both gonna have to die".


	9. Chapter 9

It's All Coming Back To Me-Ch 9

Hotch was sitting in his office working on paperwork when he heard a knock at the door, he looked up and said, "come in", the door opened to reveal Spencer standing there. Hotch said, "come in Reid", he walked in and said, "can I talk to you about something that's been bothering me"?, Hotch said, "sure Reid, sure".

Reid sat down across from him and said, "it's about the night Garcia had her accident"?, Hotch said, "speaking of has Kevin found anything out yet"?, Reid said, "no and that's what bothers me, I don't think he's even looking to try to find anything". Hotch said, "he use to be with Garcia", Reid said, "that's my point, you would think that he would be at the top of the list trying to help us find out who did this and why".

Hotch said, "I'll get Claire to come in and cover for Penelope today", Reid said, "I don't want to cause any trouble Hotch but", Hotch said, "no problem at all, Garcia is out there totally unaware of who tried to kill her". Reid nodded his head and said, "something tells me that he'll be back since he didn't finish the job", Hotch said, "I agree" as he picked up the phone to call and get Claire to be the sub tech for the day.

Reid didn't know what it was that was bothering him so but he didn't like it, didn't like it at all because Penelope was like a sister to him and he hated to see her hurt, sick or in danger. When Hotch hung the phone back up he said, "Claire is on her way", Reid smiled and said, "let's hope that she can find something, anything that will get us closer to how was out to hurt Garcia or worse".

Meanwhile at the park Derek, Penelope and Clooney were sitting under a big tree beside the pond, Penelope threw a piece of bread into the water and said, "there you go Donald". Derek said, "Donald"?, she said, "yeah ya know Donald Duck"?, Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you baby girl".

She winked at him and said, "and I love you angelfish", Dereks eyes lit up and she said, "what did I say"?, he said, "another nickname that you use to call me". Penelope sighed happily and said, "I'm getting more and more of my memory back all the time", Derek said, "and that's definitely a good thing because that means that my girl is going to be back to her old flirting self and soon".

Penelope said, "are you saying that I'm not flirty"?, he pulls her into his arms and said, "ohhhh no sexy momma you are full of the flirting, that's one of the things that made me fell in love with you". Their attention then went to the barking Clooney, Derek said, "let me take him for a run down to that big tree and I'll be back".

She giggled and said, "hurry back", he kissed her lips passionately and said, "don't worry goddess I won't be gone long", he got up and then said, "come on boy". Penelope then watched as Derek and Clooney ran toward the huge tree, suddenly she was hit with flash of memory, she was in the car again just seconds before it got hit.

It was like everything was happening in slow motion, she could see the car and it was right beside her and then when it hit the side of the car whirling it around she was pulled out of the memory when Derek said, "baby are you alright"?, she said, "huh, what"? he said, "it looked like you were in another world".

She said, "I just had a flashback from the accident", he said, "what did you see"?, she said, "blondish brown hair and glasses", Derek said, "so you saw the driver"?, she nodded her head and said, "I did and it was like I knew him". Derek said, "how about we go to my place, that way I can let Clooney run in the back yard and we can call Hotch and tell him about your flashback".

Penelope stood up and Derek intertwined their fingers as they started making their way back toward her apartment, he was glad that she was starting to get her memory back because that meant that they were getting close to finding out who tried to kill her and why.


	10. Chapter 10

It's All Coming Back To Me -Ch 10

Tad was sitting at his computer where he had been watching survelience footage of Derek and Penelope at the park, he shook his head and said, "I was so close to making you forget, so close but nooooo Derek hotstuff Morgan had to step forward and be the all knowing all seeing protector of his baby girl".

He stood up and shoved his seat across the room and said, "why Penelope why, I could have made you so happy, we could have really had something but now, now sweetheart you're both going to have to die". He was pulled from his ranting when he heard a knock at the door, he walked over and opened the door and said, "what are you doing here"?, the man stepped in and said, "we have a problem".

Meanwhile at Dereks place he carries Penelope a glass of water and says, "sweetness it's going to be alright, you will get your memory back and then we'll find out who's doing this to you and they will pay". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "what if I don't get my memory back, what if", he put his finger on her lips and said, "you will".

At the BAU Hotch and Reid walked into Penelopes lair and Claire smiled and said, "I was able to pull up footage of Penelopes accident and well sir". Hotch said, "what is it Claire, what did you find"?, she said, "her accident, well it wasn't an accident, she was hit on purpose", Reid said, "do you have any idea who did it, who hit her"?, she nodded her head as she pulled up the footage and they started watching.

Claire said, "Penelope starts out here on Fifth Street, she stopped at a store, you can see by the look on her face before she gets into her car that she saw something, something that maybe she wasn't suppose to see". Reid said, "does the car follow her"?, Claire said, "that it does" and she said, "watch righttttttt here" and they saw the car pull out behind her and start chasing her.

Hotch said, "we need to see who this is", she said, "I'm working on it sir, I have a close up of the driver but the face is fuzzy so I'm working on getting it cleared up". Reid said, "we need to find out what happened there at Fifth Street that night, something that somebody wanted to kill Garcia over", Hotch and Claire nodded their heads yes as she turned back around and started working to find out the information that Reid asked for.

Derek was sitting across from Penelope, she was heartbroken, she couldn't help but wonder if she was ever going to get her memory back, Derek put his hand on hers and she weakly smiled. He said, "I'm here baby girl and I'm not going to let anybody hurt you, not now, not ever", she sighed as he scooted closer to her and said, "I promise".

She leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his and said, "thank you for being here for me", he said, "their is no other place on earth I'd rather be than here by your side". Penelope winked at him as she laid her head down on his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head and sighed and said to himself, "no matter what I have to do I'll keep you safe", he then wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

At Tads he watched the man walk across the room and said, "what problem do we have"?, the man shook his head and Tad said, "SPIT IT OUT KEVIN, WHAT'S THE PROBLEM"?, Kevin said, "they replaced me today, they replaced me with another analyst". Tad said, "sooooo what does that mean"?, Kevin said, "that means that they're on to me Tad, they know that something's off".

Tad said, "well then we'll just have to step up our plan then won't we"?, Kevin said, "I helped you with your problem and now I'm out", Tad pulled out a knife and stabbed Kevin in the chest. Kevin stumbled back and fell onto the floor and said, "b b but why Tad, why"?, Tad said, "if you're not going to be of help to me I can't keep you around to hinder me Kevin" and then Kevins muffled cries filled the room as Tad continued to stab him.


	11. Chapter 11

It's All Coming Back To Me-Ch 11

Reid and Hotch had walked out of Penelopes office to give Claire to some privacy to work and Reid said, "I can't help but wonder if maybe just maybe Kevin is helping whoever hurt Garcia". Hotch said, "but why would he do that, I mean I know that him and Penelope didn't end on good terms but still to work with somebody else to hurt her, I don't know Reid".

He paced back and forth across Hotchs office and said, "I hope I'm wrong but why couldn't he find the footage that Claire so easily found"?, Hotch said, "that's a good question". Reid said, "Kevin, I never thought of him that way but I swear if he's hurt Garcia, I'll", Hotch said, "she's alright, she's with Morgan and we both know that he's not going to let anybody hurt her".

Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "true but I think we need to find Kevin and talk to him", Hotch said, "agreed" and they headed out of his office and down the stairs. When he pushed the button to the elevator Hotch said, "if you're right about Kevin we'll need to bring him in and interrogate him", Reid said, "and find out who he's been helping and for how long".

Claires program was working and the face was getting clearer and clearer, she said, "he's handsome, ohhhh really handsome", she hit a few more buttons and said, "and he looks familiar". She said, "I'll go grab Hotch and Reid and let them see how the picture is progressing", she jumped up and ran out of the office looking for Hotch and Reid.

At Dereks he said, "how about I fix us something to eat and then we can sit and watch movies tonight"?, she smiled and said, "I like the sound of that hotstuff". He kissed her lips gently and said, "sit, relax and I'll go get our food ready", she sighed and nodded her head yes in agreement as she laid her head back against the chair and closed her eyes.

With her eyes closed she was brought back to the accident, she was brought back driving the car, she could see the car getting closer and then she sees a face. She tries to clear up the picture in her mind but it's still fuzzy, she then sees the car hit her car, her head hits the steering wheel and then she sees him again.

The man he's walking up to her car, that face, she knows him, she knows him, no it can't be, it can't be him, her eyes open and she says, "Derekkkkkkkkkk", he runs into the room. Penelope says, "I know who was drigving the car that hit me", he says, "who is it"?, she jumps up and starts pacing and saying over and over, "it can't be him, it can't be him".

Claire ran over to Hotch and Reid and said, "the picture, you need to come check out the picture", Hotch and Reid followed her into Penelopes lair. Claire sat back down at the computers and said, "here it is", Hotch and Reid looked at each other and then at Claire who said, "what's wrong, who is he"?, meanwhile across town Penelope is looking at Derek and she said, "IT'S TAD, HE'S THE ONE THAT TRIED TO KILL ME".


	12. Chapter 12

It's All Coming Back To Me-Ch 12

Derek said, "what do you mean it's Tad"?, Penelope said, "I I I remember the accident and I can, I can see him clearly", Derek put his hands on her shoulders and said, "are you sure"?, she nods her head and whispers, "I'm sure". Derek pulled his cell out and got ready to call Hotch when his cell started ringing.

He looked down and saw, "Hotch" flashing on his ID, he said, "I was just getting ready to call you", Hotch said, "Claire found out who it was that was trying to kill Penelope". Hotch and Derek at the same time said, "TAD", Hotch said, "JJ and Emily are on the way to get you and Penelope and take you somewhere safe".

Derek said, "we'll be ready and waiting on them", Hotch said, "another thing", Derek said, "yeah", Hotch said, "his accomplice we think it's Kevin", Derek said, "Lynch but why"?, Reid spoke up and said, "that's exactly what we're going to ask him when we see him, we're on our way to his place right now".

Penelope said, "what about Kevin"?, Derek said, "they think that Kevin is helping Tad", Penelope shook her head and said, "w w would he do that to me, what did I do to this Kevin"?, Derek said, "you fell out of love with him and fell in love with me". Tears streamed down her cheeks and he wiped them away and said, "JJ and Em are on the way to get us now and they're going to take us somewhere safe".

She nodded her head and sat down on the couch, Derek said, "be careful, I know it's just Lynch but you never know what he's capable of, especially if he's working with Tad". Hotch said, "we'll contact you when we get him taken in and interrogate him", Derek said, "catch ya later" and after the call ended he walked over and sat down beside Penelope and pulled her into his arms.

He held her and rocked her back and forth, she said, "Derek, why would this Kevin hurt me"?, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I don 't know sweetness, I don't know". Clooney started barking and Derek said, "stay here and let me go see what he's barking at", she scooted to the end of the couch and said, "please be careful".

He winked at her and said, "always" as he turned and walked out onto the mud porch, Penelope sighed and blew out a deep breath wondering when all of this was going to be over. She laid her head back on the couch and waited patiently for Derek to come back into the house with her.

Finally she heard the back door open and she said, "hotstuff what took you so long"?, when he didn't respond she stood up and turned around and saw Derek unconscious and hanging over Tads shoulder. Penelope said, "what did you do to him"?, he smiled wickedly and said, "he'll be alright I just knocked him out".

When he flopped him down on the floor he quickly put ties on his hands and feet and then slapped his face and said, "you lost hotstuff", he got up and then stalked toward Penelope. She turned around and started running toward the front door but she stopped when she heard the sound of a cocking gun.

She turned around to see Tad standing over Derek with a gun aimed at his head, she said, "p p please don't hurt him", Tad said, "awwww how sweet, you begging for his life". Penelope said, "why Tad, why"?, he said, "because you saw something you shouldn't have and since I couldn't scare or love you off I'm going to have to kill you'.

She shook her head and said, "p please don't", he wiggled his fingers and said, "come to me or he dies", she walked over to him and he said, "hold your hands out". Penelope did what she was told and he put ties on her hands and a piece of tape around her mouth and said, "don't fight me, come quietly or he dies now".

Penelope nodded her head yes as Tad led her toward the back door, when he opened the back door he heard somebody pulling up in front of the house and he said, "make a sound and you die do you understand"?, she nodded her head yes. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked out the back door and headed toward his waiting car.

He started his car and pulled away from the house with a smile on his face knowing that he'd beaten Kevin and the BAU and now with Penelope by his side he was ready to leave, to leave and never come back. Meanwhile at Dereks JJ and Emily walk up onto the porch and JJ raises her hand to knock.

The door pushes open when she knocks, both women pull their guns and head inside slowly, they see Derek across the room and JJ says, "check on him and I'll do a quick check of the house". Emily nods her head yes as JJ heads off through the house checking for Tad and Penelope while Emily ran over to check on her friend.


	13. Chapter 13

It's All Coming Back To Me-Ch 13

Emily dropped to her knees and said ,"Morgan, Morgan, wake up", Derek at first didn't respond but when she called his name again his eyes opened and she ripped the tape off his mouth and said, "are you alright"?, he said, "I'm fine". He looked around the room and said, "where's baby girl"?, Emily said, "JJ's looking for her".

Derek watched as Emily cut the ties that were binding his wrists and feet and then he said, "Clooney started barking and I went out to check on him and that's when I found him in his lot". Emily said, "and I take it you didn't put him there"?, he shook his head and said, "no I was letting him run around in the back yard because we were going to take him with us".

JJ ran back into the room and said, "are you alright"?, he said, "I'm fine, were you able to find Penelope"?, she said, "no, their is no sign of her here anywhere". Emily said, "tell us what you remember about what happened after you found Clooney out in his lot", Derek got up and sat on the couch as he readied to tell them what he could remember.

He said, "I was reaching to open the door to the lot when I felt something hit me in the back of the head", JJ said, "any idea who it was"?, he nodded his head and said, "it was Tad". Emily said, "are you sure"?, he said, "trust me Em it was him, his face was the last thing I saw before everything went black".

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "where is he, where has he taken her"?, Emily pulled her cell off her belt and said, "let me call and see how things are going with Aaron and Reid" as she walked across the room. At Kevins Reid and Hotch were walking up toward his door and Reid said, "look Hotch, blood".

Hotch and Reid pulled their guns as they finished walking toward Kevins front door, Reid looked through the window and said, "I see Kevins body on the floor". Hotch kicked the door open and said, "Kevin, Kevin can you hear me"? as they both approached him, Reid checked for a pulse and then looked up at Hotch and shook his head no.

Hotch said, "it looks like he was stabbed to death" as they saw at least 15 stab wounds to his chest and stomach, Reid said, "but he wasn't killed here, he was killed somewhere else and brought back here". Hotch nodded his head in agreement and said, "we need to" and his sentence was momentarily halted when he saw, "Emily" flashing on his phone ID.

He said, "do you have Garcia and Morgan"?, Emily said, "we have Morgan, when we got here he was tied up and had tape over his mouth and he had been knocked out and was laying on the floor". Hotch said, "and what about Garcia"?, Emily said, "she's gone, he's got her", Reid said, "is Morgan alright"?, Emily said, "other than a knot on his head he's fine, worried about PG but fine".

Reid said, "we have another problem"?, Emily said, "let me guess Kevin wasn't home"?, Hotch said, "oh he's here, he's dead Em, he's been stabbed at least 15 times'. Emily said, "so Tad tied up his loose ends and knowing that Kevin was not reliable he decided to kill him and take Penelope so that he can end everything by killing her".

Hotch said, "I'll call Claire and get her to pull up the footage from Morgans security system and see what happened, tell Morgan to hang on, we'll find her". She looked over her shoulder and said, "I'll try but you know Morgan", Reid said, "he's blaming himself probably", she said, "none of this was his fault, this is all on Tad and Kevin".

Hotch said, "call the locals and have keep them up to speed on what happened and I'll call Claire and get her looking at the footage, hopefully we'll be able to find her before it's to late". After the call ended Emily looked over at a worried Derek and said, "I hope so, I really hope so" as she dialed 911 to get the police up to speed on what was happening.

Emily turned around and said, "Hotch and Reid have a slight problem", Derek said, "what kind of problem"?, Emily said, "they are at Kevins place and", Derek said, "let me guess he's packed up and gone"?, Emily shook her head and said, "no Morgan, he's dead, he'd been stabbed at least 15 times". Derek said, "that means we're running out of time, we've got to find baby girl and fast".

Meanwhile across town Tad pulls up to an old falling down house, he says, "welcome home Penelope", he then got out and walked around to her side of the car and opened the door. He pulled her out of the car and took the tape off of her mouth and said, "go ahead, scream your head off if you want, nobody can hear you".

As he pulled her toward the house she screamed, "HELP MEEEEEEEE, PLEASE SOMEBODY HELPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEE", when they got inside he slapped her hard across the face and said, "shut up already". He pushed her down in a chair and said, "I've got to get you ready", she said, "r r ready, ready for what"?, he touched her face and said, "ready to die of course" as he started hooking a bomb up to her.

She said, "p p please Tad, please don't do this", he said, "well if you hadn't given up on us so easily, if you had fallen into my bed instead of Dereks maybe just maybe this wouldn't have happened". Penelope said, "I don't understand, why, why are you doing this to me, what did I do to you"?, he said, "you saw something you shouldn't have seen".

She said, "I don't know what you're talking about, I can't remember", he said, "but your memories are coming back, right"?, she said, "n n no", he slapped her face and said, "don't lie to me, I know better". Penelope said, "I promise I don't remember what you think I saw", he said, "well then let me tell you".

Penelope said, "I don't want to know, I don't want to know", he said, "I killed a police officer and you saw it", she said, "no, no I didn't see that", he said, "ohhhhh but you did, you did see it honey". She shook her head and said, "please let me go and I promise I won't tell anybody anything".

He grabbed her by the face and kissed her hard and when he pulled away he said, "things could have been so different, I could have made you happy, I could have made your last days so so happy but noooooo you had to fall for that he whore Derek Morgan". She said, "I love Derek, he's my best friend".

Tad said, "well let me get you hooked up to your little friend here and then we'll call Derek", she said, "w w we will"?, Tad laughed and said ,"yeah, I'll make this a game". Penelope said, "a game"?, Tad said, "yes, I'll call Derek and tell him where you are and then your life will be in his hands, why he's here working on trying to disarm this bomb I'll be far far away from here".

Penelope then watched as he finished hooking her up to a bomb, he then pulled out his cell and dialed Dereks number and after a few rings he heard, "Morgan". Tad laughed and said, "well hello hotstuff, I have somebody here that I bet you're missing", he held the phone out and Penelope said, "hotstuff, I'm okay, I'm okay".

Derek put the call on speaker and said, "where are you baby"?, Tad said, "I'm going to tell you where she is agent and when I do you will have 45 minutes to get to her and disarm a little gift I left for you". Derek said, "disarm, disarm, what have you done"?, he said, "nothing yet butttttttt" and he hit the arm button and said, "now I have, you have 45 minutes to get to Fox Road mile marker 12, you have to get here and disarm the bomb in 45 minutes or it's bye bye baby girl".

The last thing Derek heard before the call ended was Tad laughing and Penelope crying


	14. Chapter 14

It's All Coming Back To Me-Ch 14

Derek, JJ and Emily ran out of the house and jumped into Dereks SUV and headed toward the address that Tad have given them, while they were on the way Claire called Emilys phone. Emily said, "yeah Claire", she heard, "I'm currently following the same car that took Penelope away from Dereks house".

Emily said, "where is it"?, she said, "he just pulled off onto Plantation Road and his heading south", Emily said, "call the local police and keep them updated, we're on our way to Penelope". Claire said, "be careful", Emily said, "we will, locals should be meeting us there, we've updated them on the situation and they know to stay back".

Claire said, "is there anything else I can do"?, she said, "just keep the police updated on Tads location", she said, "will do" and after the call ended Emily said, "Claire is able to follow Tad with the survelience cameras, she's going to call the local police and keep them in the loop as to where he's going".

Derek said, "they better kill him because if I ever get my hands on him he's a dead man", he gripped the steering wheel and said, "hang on baby girl, I'm coming, I'm coming". Meanwhile at the old house Penelope sits perfectly still, she's afraid to move, afraid that any motion on her part will cause the bomb to go off early.

As she sits there more and mors starts coming back to her, she can now see everything that Tad had told her, she can see him shooting the police officer and she watches as his body hits the ground. It's as if it's happening to her again, everything is so vivid and she can't help but wonder if Derek will get to her in time.

When the car finally pulled up at the old run down house Derek jumped out and said, "go, go find Tad, I've got this", JJ said, "Morgan", he said, "go Jayje, goooooooo" as he ran inside leaving them in the car. When he got inside he saw a terrified Penelope, he said, "it's okay baby, I'm here, I'm here, she said, "Derek, I remember, I remember everything".

He smiled and said, "that's great baby" as he started working on defusing the bomb, he said, "this one has 3 no 4 triggers so I've got to disarm all of them before I can get you out of here". Penelope said, "what about Tad"?, Derek said, "Claire is following him on survelience cameras right now and she's keeping the locals updated on his whereabouts".

Derek said, "baby I need to tell you something", she said, "what"?, he said, "it's about Kevin"?, Penelope said, "what about K K Kevin"?, Derek said, "Hotch and pretty boy are at his place and he's dead baby, Tad stabbed him to death". She said, "h h he's dead"?, Derek said, "I'm sorry baby but yes", he looked at her and said, "1 down, 3 to go" as he started working on the next trigger.

He looked down at the timer and saw he had 5 minutes and he said to himself, you can do this, you have to do this, you can't lose her, not now, not ever" as he worked feverishly and then he said, "2 down and 2 to go". He continued working a 3 more minutes and said, "3 down and 1 to go", she said, "h h how much time is left"?, he said, "90 seconds".

Tears streamed down her face and she said, "go Derek, please go", he shook his head and said, "I'd do anything for you baby girl, anything but that", he said, "it has to be one of these wires but which one"?, Penelope said, "go baby, please". Derek said, "I'll leave with you", she said, "Derek time's running out, please save yourself".

Derek said, "no baby", as he continued working hard to diffuse the final trigger, his heart started beating a little faster as it got down to 20 and he said, "it has to be this one right here". The clock was now down to 10 and Derek put the knife to the yellow wire and looked and the timer said, "5, 4, 3, 2 and he closed his eyes and cut the wire.


	15. Chapter 15

It's All Coming Back To Me-Ch 15

Penelope and Derek opened their eyes and Penelope said, "are are are we dead"?, Derek said, "no baby, we're not dead" as he worked to get her free of the bombs. She stood up on shakey legs and he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close as they walked outside.

The medics ran over to her and she said, "I'm alright, I'm alright", as they helped her onto the gurney so they could get her checked out. Derek stayed by her side, he had almost lost her twice and he wasn't about to let her out of his sight until Tad was taken care of and completely out of the picture.

Meanwhile across town Tad laughed as he sped down the road, he said, "well by now Penelope and Derek are dead and with Kevin taken care of already it's time for me to disappear again". He looked at the horizon and he could see that the road was blocked.

As he got closer he could see Penelopes friends standing behind the police cars that were blocking his escape from town. He stopped and heard, "Tad, Tad it's time for you to give yourself up", Tad said, "I don't think so agent Hotchner".

Hotch said, "don't make us do something that you'll regret, put your hands up", he thought for a minute and then seeing all of the guns that were aimed at him he decided to raise his hands up. Hotch said, "now take your left hand and open the door from the outside of the car".

Tad sat there thinking of a way to get out of this situation and then he decided to try things their way and he reached his hand out the door and opened it from the outside. Hotch said, "now get out making sure to keep your hands raised".

He did what he was told and started slowly getting out of the car, he knew that if he gave up that he'd spend the rest of his life in prison. Prison wasn't a place he wanted to be so as he stood there he saw several police officers walking toward him.

His heart started racing and he said to himself, "I can't go to prison, I can't and I won't" and he aimed his gun at the officers and agents and started firing. The air was filled with the sound of gunfire as Tad and officers fired over and over.

Reid was able to get a clear shot and Hotch said, "take him out", Reid nodded his head and fired a shot, the shot that ended Tad reign of terror. Everybody watched as his body hit the ground, the officers ran over to him and checked for a pulse, he then looked up and shook his head no.

Dave said, "good shot kid", Reid said, "thanks", JJ said, "way to go Spence", Reid said, "now he can't hurt our family any more, Garcia is safe, finally safe". Emily smiled and said, "how about we let the locals handle this scene and we head back to Penelope and Morgan"?, they all nodded their heads yes in agreement as they hopped into their SUVs and headed back to rejoin the rest of their team.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter contains sexual content

It's All Coming Back To Me-Ch 16

By the time the rest of the team made it back to Derek and Penelope they were just getting the all clear from the medics, Penelope stood up and hugged Derek and said, "I was so scared, I was afraid that we were going to die". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "me to sweetness, me to" as he held her close.

Reid was the first one over to them and he said, "are you both alright"?, Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "we're fine boy wonder", Derek said, "baby girl just got the all clear from the medics". When the rest of the team joined them Derek said, "please tell me that you found that freak"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "he won't be bothering you any more, he's dead".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "it all came back to me, everything", Hotch said, "and what did you remember"?, she said, "Tad he, well he shot and killed an innocent police officer and I saw that and he was afraid that I'd tell". Emily said, "so he tried to silence you by killing you"?, she said, "at first he said he was trying to scare me and then he tried to love me off of regaining my memory".

Derek said, "but baby girl could feel our attraction, our connection", Dave said, "well it's about time" causing everybody to laugh and nod their heads yes in agreement as Derek said, "how about we get out of here"?, Hotch said, "sounds good, I could use a drink after today"?, Penelope said, "me to, I could use a drink or ya know 10" causing Derek to wink at her as they intertwined fingers and walked over to climb into the SUV.

A couple of hours later Derek and Penelope stumble into her front door, she pulls away and says, "sorry it's so messy", he said, "sex now, talk later" as he picked her up and carried her through the beaded curtains toward her bed. Clothes went flying everywhere and soon they were making out like a couple of horny teenagers on her bed.

Derek quickly climbed between her legs and thrusts himself inside her, she wraps her legs around his waist and smiles against his lips as he thrusts his tongue inside her mouth. As he slides in and out of her their tongues battle for control, they pull apart gasping for air, she wraps her hands around his head and says, "I love you" as she pulls him down for another kiss.

The couple move together as one as they work to build each other up for an explosive release, Penelope rakes her nails up and down his back as his pace increases faster and faster. Their moans fill the once quiet room, Derek loves how vocal she is, he loves how she moans to show her level of pleasure, it isn't long before he feels her tightening up around him.

He smiles against her lips as a few thrusts later he explodes inside her, as he collapses against her she wraps her arms lovingly around him and holds him in place for just a little while longer. He rolls over beside her on the bed and says, "welcome back baby girl, welcome back", she rolled to her side and said, "ahhhh yes, it's all coming back to me now".

He rolled her over onto her back and says, "ohhhh it is is it"?, she giggles and says, "how about we go another round, that is if you're not to old", he said, "I'll show you who's old" as he thrusts himself back inside her. They spend the rest of the night making passionate love, he had almost lost her twice and now that he had her where she belonged he was never letting her go, not ever.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	17. Chapter 17

It's All Coming Back To Me-Ch 17

Epilogue 7 1/2 Months Later

Penelope and Derek had been in the middle of their wedding ceremony when her water broke but before she would agree to go the minister had to finish the ceremony. A few minutes later Derek and Penelope were husband and wife and then he carried her up the rose petal path and toward their car.

As she was wheeled into the ER her doctor met her at the door and she was rushed to labor and delivery, Derek was by her side as contraction after contraction rocked her tired body. Several hours later she collapsed against the pillows as the cries of their son filled the room, Derek and Penelope were holding him when she was hit with another contraction.

Everybody including the doctor were surprised to learn that Penelope was having twins, Derek and Penelope looked at each other and then the doctor as another contraction hit her. With their second child the labor was only a matter of a few minutes and soon baby number made her way into the world.

The doctor smiled and said, "congratulations mommy, it's a girl", with tears streaming down his cheeks Derek said, "twins, a little boy and little girl", Penelope said, "b b but how"?, the doctor said, "it happens more often than most people know, your daughter was smaller than your son so she was able to hide behind him".

Penelope said, "but their both alright, right"?, she said, "they're both perfect", Derek said, "when can we hold them"?, the doctor said, "right now they are getting cleaned up, weighed and measured soooo it probably won't be until she is put into her room", Derek nodded his head and said, "I still can't believe it, twins" causing Penelope to gently squeeze his hand and smile.

About an hour later Penelope is holding her son and Derek their daughter when the rest of the team walked into the room, Fran said, "I didn't know you were having twins". Penelope said, "neither did we", Derek said, "the doctor said that our little princess was smaller than our little prince so she was able to hide behind him".

Emily said, "sooooooo have you picked out names yet"?, Penelope said, "we have", everybody smiled as Penelope said, "everybody we'd like for you to meet one of the newest members of our family, Hank Spencer Morgan". Derek said, "Hank for my pops and Spencer for the best little brother in the world".

Fran said, "your father would be honored", Reid said, "it's definitely a honor, thank you", JJ said, "and this little angel here"?, Derek said, "and our newest princess is Heather Angela Morgan". Hotch said, "they're beautiful", Derek said, "how is it possible that something so small can own your heart so fast"?, Emily said, "they are two lucky little babies having you guys for their mommy and daddy".

Dave kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "how are you feeling kitten"?, she said, "exhausted but happy, oh so happy papa bear", Derek looked up at his mom and said, "would you like to hold your granddaughter"?, Fran said, "of course I would" as Derek gently put Heather into his moms loving arms.

Penelope looked up at Reid and said, "boy wonder would you like to hold your nephew"?, he nodded his head and said, "I would, I definitely would" as Penelope handed the sleeping bundle over to him. Derek said, "today's been a big day, I got a wife, son and daughter, what else could a man ask for" causing everybody to laugh and nod their heads yes in agreement.

As Penelope looked around the room at all of the smiling happy people she remembered how close she came to losing it all but when the babies started fussing she smiled knowing that she had everything she could ever want or need right there in the room with her. Derek sat down beside her and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan".

She smiled tiredly and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan" as she leaned in and gently kissed his lips before resting her head on his shoulder, it had been a long day for her and she was worn out. As Derek watched the babies get passed around so that everybody got to hold both their son and their daughter he couldn't help but smile knowing that Hank and Heather were a blessing to everybody in the room.

THE END


End file.
